


new life in america.

by CallmeKitten



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, NCIS
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Time Skips, unknown pairing currently
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-14 06:53:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18047681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallmeKitten/pseuds/CallmeKitten
Summary: After Voldemort fell into a lifeless heap, Harry Potter fell unconscious.When he wakes up, everything has changed, and so will his life from now on.At least life doesn't seem too bad on his own in America.





	1. gibbs has friends?

**Author's Note:**

> hi hi! so i love harry potter, and i love ncis, why not create a fic merging the two??  
> so!! i have the first 2 chapters written, but the second ch. is a flash back to what happened before harry got to where he is in ch 1.  
> but idk who to have harry end up with! (this is Harry-centric) so give me some feedback and suggestions for who he ends up with on this ch or ch 2(when it comes out)  
> it can be a hp character, or ncis character but i would like it to be a male, as i want this to be mxm

"Excuse me," Harry said as he stepped out of the elevator, "It's Abby, right? Remember me, Harry?" 

The Dark haired girl stopped at the sound of her name and studied Harry for a moment before a smile broke out on her face, "Harry! Yes, I remember you, how could I forget such a tantalizing accent like yours? You're here to see Gibbs, right? Need me to take you to him, he was in autopsy last time I saw him," She glanced at Teddy who was holding Harry's hands and fiddling with his NCIS pass, "Or I can bring him to you?" 

Harry's smile took a more relieved look to it, "I'd appreciate that, thank you." 

"You can just sit at his desk," She gestured to it, "And I'll be right back with Gibbs." 

Harry thanked her again as he walked past her towards the desk with Teddy in tow. He sat in the wheeled chair and pulled Teddy into his lap as they waited for the older man to arrive. They were both unaware of the conversation going on about them. 

-

"Who do you think he is?" Tony asked, nudging both Tim and Ziva. 

"I'm not sure," Ziva started eyeing Harry talking to Teddy, "Abby said 'Harry', have you ever heard Gibbs talk about a 'Harry'? Why would Gibbs know, and possibly be friends, with an attractive, younger man?" 

"Never mentioned him, and the mystery deepens," Tony grinned, "He looks young though, probably younger than us, and he has a kid? 

"I just wonder what he's here about, and why Abby seems to know him," McGee commented, "And he looks nervous, so it must be important." 

"Wait, you think he's attractive?" Tony asked, turning to Ziva with furrowed brows. 

Ziva shrugged and nodded her head, "Well yeah, he's got that pretty boy thing going on, am I using that phrase right?" 

"You're using it correctly," McGee nodded. 

"Good, I mean, he's cute. With the dark curly hair and tan skin, his eyes are pretty too. He's got a very _pretty_ , boyish look to him." 

Tony eyed her for a moment before he turned his attention back to their person on interest. "Now I am really confused about what your type is." 

Ziva laughed, "I can think he's cute without him being my type." 

Just then, the three turned as the elevator dinged and Gibbs and Abby walked out of the elevator. Abby stayed back a few steps as Gibbs strode right over to his desk with a small smile on his face. 

"Harry," Gibbs said as he approached, "What's wrong?" 

"Hello to you too, Jethro," Harry mirrored Gibbs smile with a brighter one, "Sorry to just show up here, but it's kind of important, is there somewhere we can talk? I'll only take a few minutes of your time, I'm not sure if you have a case or anything." 

"Harry," Gibbs said with a fond tone to his voice, "You're rambling." 

"Sorry," He said sheepishly.

"Gibbs!" Teddy beamed, letting go of Harry's hand to bounce in front of the said man.

"Hey there Teddy," Gibbs gave the boy a real smile and hoisted the boy up, "How have you been? Been good for you dad?" He made a gesture for Harry to follow him, past the group of three who got an unimpressed look from their boss. 

"I've been good!" He beamed. 

Gibbs brought Harry and Teddy down to the forensics lab to talk, "Mind if we borrow your office, Abby?" 

"'Course not Gibbs!" She beamed. 

"Hey, Teddy?" Harry said as Gibbs set the bow down, "Can you stay out here with Abby while I talk to Gibbs? I'll only be a few minutes and then we'll get pizza like I promised, ok?" 

"OK!" He nodded and turned towards Abby. 

"Is that ok Abby?" Gibbs asked and received a salute in response. 

"Come on, let me show you how to extract DNA from spit!" She grinned as Teddy made an excited sound and nodded his head vigorously. 

The door slid closed behind Gibbs and Harry, making Harry's smile dissipate slightly. 

"Is there something wrong?" 

"You remember me talking about Andy, Teddy's grandmother, right?" Harry asked and bit his lip and fiddled with the strap of his messenger bag. 

"Does that fancy world of yours need you for something, because I remember she's one of them," Gibbs said in a sharp tone. 

"It's nothing like that, Jethro, I promise," Harry's smile returned and Gibbs lost some of the tension in his posture, "She just had a nasty fall down the stairs in her home. She's fine, but the fall really scared her. She wants Teddy and me to come and see her for a few days." 

"That's it?" Gibbs said unimpressed. 

"Jethro!" Harry berated and slapped his arm, "It was a scare! And I came to tell you and ask if you could drive us to the airport and maybe watch after Spoon for a few days for me? Please?" 

"Did you even have to ask?" Harry grinned and threw his arms around the older man. 

"Thank you! I appreciate it! The soonest flight I could get us on takes off at 9 pm, So we have quite a few hours before then, hence why I didn't bring our luggage, so if you could meet us at my house-" 

"Or you could stay here for a while," Gibbs offered. 

"Oh, really? Is that ok! I don't want us to intrude if you're busy with a case or anything-" 

"Harry." 

"Right, well, I think I'd like that," Harry looked over to where Teddy and Abby were doing some little experiment, "And I think Teddy would too. But I promised Teddy pizza." 

"Which we can have delivered here," Gibbs said with a small smile, "Now I believe my team is about to tear down the door for some answers about you and who you are." 

"What?" 

And that was when Harry noticed that three more people took up occupancy in the lab, and were trying their very best to look inconspicuous. They weren't doing a good job. 

The two of them exited the office to come face to face with five sets of eyes. 

"Dad look!" Teddy yelled as he held up a test tube with what looked like some wet string in it. "It's me!"

"Well, it's your DNA," Abby said with a smile. 

"That's really cool Teddybear," Harry grinned at the annoyed look Teddy gave him, "Maybe you should have Miss Abby help you write that down for that science fair you were talking about entering." 

"Would you help me, Abby?!" Teddy turned to the girl with a wide hopeful smile. 

"Of course, I would be honored! The world needs more forensic scientists, and I think you'd make a great one," She agreed readily. 

"So, Boss," Tony was the one to bring up the unspoken question, "Who's this?" 

"Harry Potter," Harry said holding his hand out to the man to introduce himself. 

Tony shook Harry's hand with a confused smile as he looked from Harry to Gibbs and back, "Anthony DiNozzo." 

"It's nice to meet you, Anthony," Harry said and held out his hand to McGee. 

"Tim Mcgee," He said a bit unsure as well, but smiled nonetheless. 

And finally shook Ziva's hand, "Ziva David." 

"Ziva," Harry tasted the name of the tongue, "That's Hebrew, right? That's a beautiful name." 

"Thank you," Ziva said somewhat startled, "Do you know Hebrew?" 

"A little bit, my best friends eldest brother worked in Egypt for a long while, he taught me a few things," Harry grinned. "It's nice to finally meet the team, it's nice to put faces to the names." 

"And yet we've never heard your name," Tony mused with a half accusing tone. 

"Tony," Abby frowned, "That was borderline rude, plus I've heard of Harry, he's a friend of Gibbs." 

Harry grinned and took Teddy's hand when the boy reached for it, only for him to drop the hand and reach for Gibbs' hand. "Hey!" He said in a faux offended voice. 

"I want to hold Gibbs' hand," Teddy said matter of factly, "Are we still getting pizza?" 

"Yes, we are," Gibbs answered, looking pointedly at Tony, "DiNozzo-"

"Yes, Boss."

"-Get a few pizzas for us," He said as he led Teddy and Harry, as well as the rest of the team, from the lab. 

"Please!" Teddy insisted, making Harry giggle and Gobbs sigh in tandem. 

"...Please." 

"Save me a slice!" Abby called from her lab as the group left, getting a thumbs up and a nod from McGee who seemed to be the only one who heard her.

Tony arched an eyebrow at Teddy, hiding his grin easily, having rarely see Gibbs cave so easily, "Right away, what kind?" 

"I like cheese," Teddy requested, "Please Tony?" 

"Sure kid, anything you'd like?" Tony asked Harry who blushed at the intense attention. 

"Uhm, margarita if they have it? I'll pay you," Harry said, hurriedly reaching into his bag to fetch his wallet. 

"Oh don't worry about it," Tony said with one of his signature dazzling smiles, "I got it, no worries." 

McGee and Ziva shared a look behind the two, both unsure what was going on. 

"McGee, come with me to help with drinks," Tony boomed as they made it back to their desks, Tony grabbing his coat, and now Tim doing the same. 

"I'll fill you in," Ziva told McGee as the two walked towards the elevators, a sly smile on her lips as Gibbs went to get two more chairs for Harry and Teddy. 

"So," Ziva started, "How do you know Gibbs? You accent says you're obviously not from the states." 

Harry laughed lightly, "It's an investigator thing, right? getting straight to the point?" He cocked his head to the side in question, "That's ok though, I like that about you guys." 

Teddy sat twirling himself around in Gibbs' chair as Harry leaned against the desk, "We met about four or five years ago? Give or take a few months. It was at the grocery store, believe it or not, Teddy and I had been in the states for about two years but Teddy was just a little thing, only three. It was pouring rain and I had a cart full of groceries and Teddy was starting to throw a fit as he refused to be buckled in his car seat, it was a bad day," Harry smiled at the memory, 

"And then Jethro came swooping in and saved the day. Apparently, the cart was rolling away during Teddy's fit and Jethro saved it from running right into, conveniently, his car. He offered to help put the groceries in the car as I tried to coax Teddy into cooperation, which he eventually did. I offered to buy him coffee in thanks, and I guess the friendship bloomed from there. He seemed to always be there when I needed him. It helped to have a friend in a country I was still really unfamiliar with." 

"I know the feeling," She said with a smile, "That's actually really sweet. I wasn't sure Gibbs had it in him." 

"Have what in me, David?" Gibbs asked as he came through with two more chairs, offering one to Harry as he took the other, leaving a dizzy Teddy with his desk chair. 

"Nothing, Boss, Harry was just telling me about how the two of you met and found it sweet." She replied honestly. 

"Ah," He nodded, and she brought over her own chair, "I guess." 

"It was!" Harry laughed, "Or at least it was very kind of you, my very own knight in shining honor." 

Gibbs merely rolled his eyes, engaging Teddy in talking about this science fair he wanted to enter as they waited for Tony and McGee to return with the pizza. 

-

"So what do you do for a living, Harry?" McGee asked after they were all settled with some pizza and drinks. 

Coffee for Gibbs, juice for Teddy (Much to his displeasure, but Harry insisted on no soda because of their late flight. He wanted Teddy to sleep through it.), water for Harry, and Soda for the rest of them, including Abby who ended up joining them rather than wait for a saved slice. 

"I'm a professor at a community college just outside of Washington," He said nonchalantly, pausing from taking a bite of his pizza when everyone went quiet, "What?" 

"Wait, you're a _college_ professor?" Tony asked bewildered. 

"How old are you?" And "What subject do you teach?" Were asked at the same time by Tony and Abby respectfully. 

"I'm 25," Harry said slowly, "And I teach Art History, as an extracurricular class and for Art and History Majors." 

"There is no way you're 25," Abby grinned, "You look barely 21." 

"Well, I am 25, and it would be really bad if a 21-year-old had a 7-year-old son. And I just turned 25 less than a handful of months ago, so," He trailed off, smiling at Teddy munching on his long-awaited pizza. 

"You look amazing for your age," McGee said, now making everyone look at him, "What? It's true." 

"Thank you," Harry flushed, "I get that a lot, so it's not big deal." 

"It must look like one of the students teaching the class," Tony commented, to which Harry nodded. 

"Gotten that too, and it does because I've only been teaching for 3 and a half years." 

There was idle chatter about other things not directly linked to Harry and Teddy as they finished their pizza. That was until Ducky came up from autopsy to let everyone know that he was headed home early. 

"And who might this be? A new member of the team and I was not notified?" He asked, bending down slightly to peer at Teddy, making the little boy giggle and shrink away slightly. 

"That's Teddy, and this is Harry, a friend of Gibbs," Abby said, "They stopped by to... why did you guys come by?" 

"We needed a ride to the airport, we're visiting Teddy's grandmother for a few days," Harry explained easily, "you must be Ducky, I'm Harry Potter, and as Abby said, that's Teddy." He grinned and held his hand out to the doctor. 

"Harry Potter?" He said precariously, shaking his hand a bit distractedly, "Why does that same seem awfully familiar?" 

"It could be because my parents were targeted by those terrorist attacks in England in the 80s," Harry offered and a light seemed to go off in Ducky's head.

"Yes that's right, I remember when that happened, I am so sorry about what has befallen of you, are you fairing well now?" There was a kind and caring look of concern on the doctor's face. 

Harry smiled and nodded, "Much better, as you can see I'm no longer in England and haven't been for quite some time. I have limited contact, such as the mini vacation Teddy and I are going on." 

"Do you know each other?" Ziva asked. 

"No, but I have heard _of_ Mr. Potter here-" 

"Harry, please," Harry smiled. 

"-Right, Harry," Ducky returned the smile with one of his own, "He was apart of a special operations team when he was just a teenager during those terrorist attacks in the UK, he is a true hero back there." 

"Then why have none of us heard of him?" Ziva interrupted, looking between the two men. 

"Becuase I don't like being recognized and hailed for killing a terrorist at 17 years old," Harry stated in a firm tone that startled the group, save Gibbs and Ducky and little Teddy, "Anyways, I moved out of the country to escape that life. I'm just Harry here, a professor and a dad, that's all. And I would appreciate it if you all would treat me as such. After all, Gibbs has known the entire time and he never once changed the way he treated me." 

The three agents shared a look and nodded, if a bit hesitantly, though all of their eyes held curiosity and intrigue. 

Ducky excused himself after chatting with the group for a few moments and left to go home, just as he stated before. 

"I need to go to the bathroom," Teddy stated after he had made a few dozen paper airplanes with Tony. 

Harry looked to Gibbs and he stood up, "I'll show you where it is," He said as Harry took Teddy's hand and followed the senior agent. 

Once they were out of sight, Ziva turned to the two boys and grinned, "And that is why you never judge a book by its name." 

"It's cover, 'You never judge a book by its cover', but you're completely right," Tony crossed his arms. "It still seems a little weird how familiar Gibbs is with them. Do you think there's something _more_ going on between them?" Tony wiggled his eyebrows at the other two. 

"I don't know," McGee started, "With three previous wives, I'm not sure Gibbs would be interested in men." 

"You never know," Ziva said as she went back to her desk to finish up some last minute paperwork from their last case, "But Harry is definitely gay." 

"How do you know?" Tony straightened up at the proclamation. 

"I just know. Why is it such a concern for you anyway?" Ziva grinned, knowing she trapped Tony into a corner. 

"No reason, just curious." 

"Sure," Abby grinned, "I'll see you guys later. Tell Harry and Teddy I'll see them later," She said as she headed back to her lab.

A few minutes later Gibbs came back holding Teddy with Harry walking beside them.


	2. before

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is just a flashback/background chapter starting around a month after the battle of hogwarts up to just before harry meets gibbs for the first time  
> (i will add flashbacks of harry and gibbs in other chapters, this chapter is solely about harry)  
> also lots of headcanons of mine about american witches and wizards  
> sorry not sorry

june 1998  
\- 

"What?" 

"I'm so sorry," Hermione whispered, not being able to hold back her tears anymore and let them fall. 

Kingsley looked just as heartbroken as the rest of the occupants. He took in a deep breath before he explained again. 

"You've been in a coma for two weeks following the defeat of Voldemort," A few of the Weasley's still cringed at the name, "Your magical core is no longer strong enough to be considered a wizard," The man started trying to be as gentle as he could with the blunt statement, "You are still far more powerful than a Squib, but don't have enough magic to be a wizard. You may be able to do easy, small spells. Maybe a simple _accio_ or cleaning charm, but a wand won't recognize your magic because there is not enough." 

Harry's heart stopped. This couldn't be, there was no _way_. He just defeated the fucking _Dark Lord_. 

Seeing his panic and hurt, Kingsley quickly added, "You may be able to apparate in a dire situation as well, but it would wipe you out." 

"What does this mean?" Harry looked down at his hands, gripping the starch sheets so hard his knuckles nearly matched the white color. 

Kingsley looked around at the sorrow faces. He knew he couldn't allow any of them to tell Harry the news. 

"The Ministry is still in shambles, and I fought tooth and nail to prevent this, Harry," He sighed and rubbed his face, it hurt looking at the poor boy, "Only wizards are allowed in the wizarding world," He trailed off, but Harry understood the implications of those words. 

"And I am no longer a wizard," Harry said vacantly, looking down at his hands accusingly. 

"It would be favoritism-" 

"I understand," Harry nodded, "What about Teddy? He's my godson, I can't leave him behind in a world where he will never know me. He needs more than just Andromeda." Harry looked up fiercely at the wizard, he would be damned for Teddy to turn into him. A boy with no parents and no godfather to care for him. He had Andromeda, but that was one person. 

"That is something you can discuss with her," Kingsley said, "I was able to get you six months to get better and gather yourself before you'll have to leave. But I was able to grant you a few things," Harry nodded, "You will still be able to visit from time to time. But you cannot have residence inside of the wizarding world, and a witch or wizard must escort you in and out." 

That did make Harry feel a bit better, even if he still felt betrayed. The one place he felt at home, he was no longer allowed inside. 

So Harry nodded again. He would make do. He would fight for Teddy. If the whole wizarding world was going to fail him, he was not going to fail Teddy. 

\- - 

But, Harry found out, he did not need to fight for Teddy. 

Andromeda found her grief catching up with her during those six months she helped Harry settle his finances at Gringgotts and everything else he would need in the muggle world. 

She signed over full custody to Teddy the moment Harry was fully healed from battle, saying she knew that this was meant to be. Though, the only conditions were that she'd like for Harry to visit with Teddy from time to time, especially during holidays. 

"You have to understand Harry," Andy started as Harry helped bathe the little boy one evening, "Everyone tried everything to get you to stay." 

Harry could tell her voice was strained as she held back tears but didn't look to confirm his thought, "I know." 

"You don't deserve this type of treatment," She said, "The Wizarding World doesn't deserve you," She added in a bitter tone. "You will always have a place here, whenever you need a break for a few weeks, or just want a taste of home." 

The wizard smiled, now looking over at the woman, seeing the fire burning in her aged eyes, "Thank you," He whispered, "It seems as if everyone has drifted from me since I've tried to get myself together for my departure, like I'm diseased or something. So thank you for staying by my side and helping me. You and Kingsley have been the only ones." Harry added in the same soft tone. 

He believed he would find solace in Andromeda, even when everyone else in their world seemed to fail him. 

\- 

While Harry settled everything, he got inside information from the goblins at Gringgotts, after he offered them more than the damage would cost for his dragon escapade, that he would have more freedom in America, as their wizarding community was more accepting to squibs and magical creatures and everything in-between, where ever Harry would fit in. 

So, with the help of the goblins, and an American witch by the name of Gwen that was recommended to him to seek out, they got Harry registered to finish his muggle school, with the idea of higher education afterward, as well as securing him a small house in Washington D.C. 

"I think it will be good for you to get out of the country," Andy said as they shopped for a muggle baby carrier for Teddy, seeing as the magical ones had fancy charms on them that sang on command and could float and rock with a simple incantation. He couldn't have that on a plane. 

"You think?" Harry mused, eyeing a carrier that was decorated in teddy bears. 

"Yes. It will be a fresh start. No one to hold expectations above your head, no one looking for handouts or to take advantage of you. You'll be able to go to school and study whatever you want without people telling you what to do-" 

Harry's laugh cut her off, already nodding his head in agreeance, "That is all true and I see your point. It will be nice."

The older witch pressed a kiss to Harry's temple and agreed with the carrier he picked out, Harry blushing as he didn't voice his preference out loud, Andy merely saw how Harry hesitated and lingered near that one. 

\- december 1998

On a dry, but very very cold, December morning, Harry said goodbye to his 'friends' that somehow were no longer too busy to see him, just before he boarded a plane to America. He wouldn't see them again for a year. 

Andromeda was in tears as she hugged Harry tightly before he was to go through security. 

"I love you, Harry," She whispered into his ear, "Remember and know that. Write to me as often as you'd like, and don't be afraid to reach out of anything becomes too overwhelming. I want to be there for both you and Teddy." She held him out at arms-length before she bent down to where Teddy sat peacefully in his carrier at Harry's feet. 

There were strained hugs from the Weasley's, minus the George who held onto him much longer than his siblings and parents, as well as slipping a letter into Harry's jacket pocket. Harry eyed him before he received much warmer ones from Neville and Luna, and surprisingly, Professor McGonagall. 

(Harry had read the letter from George on the plane, it merely stated how much George loved and appreciated him, and that he looked forward to seeing him again, and to not forget him even if his family were being loonies.)

Andy squeezed in one last hug before Harry hoisted Teddy in his carrier onto his arm and had to get through security and ready to board the plane. 

He would always miss the wizarding world, but, he knew there were brighter things for him on the other side of the Atlantic. 

He hoped.

\- - 

Harry met the American witch that had been handling most of his transfer paperwork from England to America when he landed. She graciously helped with the sparse luggage he had (he needed to buy a lot of new things once he was settled), and drove him to the house that would be his from this point forward. 

Gwen watched Teddy as Harry inspected the house for the first time in real life. He had to choose a house based on pictures only, so seeing it for the first time in person was something else entirely. 

It was quaint, being a modest word to describe the house. Two bedrooms two baths, a large open kitchen-living room concept, with a little nook at the front of the house that would act as a playroom for Teddy, or office, but Harry believed a playroom was more of a necessity. After all, the master was rather large, he could fit a desk in there later if he wanted. 

Teddy's room was at the back of the house with the master bedroom, sitting adjacent to the bathroom and across the master. For now, because Teddy was still only 8 months old, he had a crib in the master bedroom. 

Harry decided that he did like it as much as he did from the pictures, and at least for now, he was happy with living here. Though, he did want to get some more furniture and decorations to make it feel more like a home. He had only instructed Gwen to get the necessities, beds, a kitchen table, and so on. 

"I'll come by next week after you have hopefully gotten through your jet-lag to get your life on track, sound good?" Gwen had said as she handed a sleepy Teddy over to Harry. It was nearly 9 pm (English time, it was only 5 pm D.C. time), so Teddy was ready to be put down for bed. 

"Thank you," Harry said as he walked her to the front door, "For everything, I really appreciate it." 

"Don't worry about it, I know this is a big change for you so I want to make sure you're comfortable and happy," She beamed, her bright white teeth blinded Harry at her genuine smile, "I've heard a lot of what you've had to endure these past months, no one should have to go through that." 

Harry gave her a tearful smile, as well as one last 'thank you' as she left. 

This was his new life, new home, new... everything. He wasn't afraid to admit he was scared of what the future held. 

A week later, just as Gwen said, she showed up to help Harry with his muggle schooling (he only needed to brush up on a few subjects, mainly math and some science and US history/government because they were required by law), so by Teddy's 1st birthday, Harry had his muggle high school diploma. 

And then he went into a community college. 

He figured he had enough money to get Harry through school three times over if he wanted and still take care of himself and Teddy for a while, so why not? And it would benefit him in the long run to have a degree. 

After a year of schooling, he came to the surprising conclusion that he wanted a degree in History, specifically Art History. 

Nothing over the top or scary happened during his new residency in America. Harry actually fell very easily into his new life, and so did Teddy, but he was a baby, and they tended to be very resilient. He never relied too much on magic before so he had no problem erasing that part of his life into this new one. 

But, on the verge of Teddy's third birthday, did something change drastically in Harry's life. 

\- march 2001

It was an ordinary day. Honestly. 

Harry's classes were canceled for the day as his professor's wife went into labor and his student teacher was out of town. 

So since he didn't have to call the babysitter for the day, he was excited for a long-awaited day in with Teddy. He was becoming a little sassy thing and Harry loved every babble and jumbled sentence that came out of his mouth. And it did warm his heart how much Teddy loved him, he's had to talk to Teddy over the phone a few times during one of his night classes because the sitter couldn't get Teddy to settle for the night, but Harry could. 

He had also been displaying subtle signs of magic as well, and it amazed Harry every time that Teddy would somehow float the toy he wanted towards himself, or unlocking the side of his crib in the middle of the night and giving Harry a heart-attack when Teddy would attempt to climb into his bed. 

But it wasn't Teddy's magic that made everything change for Harry, no, it was his own, non-existent magic. 

Teddy was standing beside Harry whining as he prepared lunch. Harry was apparently not going fast enough, it wasn't hard to drown out the cries and tugs at his pant leg as he made grilled cheese. Teddy didn't sleep much that night and Harry knew that he would definitely need a nap today.

Harry, however, couldn't drown out the sudden scream Teddy made as he had moved away from Harry's leg to try to climb onto a chair and onto the kitchen table. He was notorious by now to want to try to climb onto everything, despite being only 2 years old. 

Teddy had lost his footing as he got onto the table and was about to fall head first off the table. 

Everything was going so fast but so slow as Harry dropped the spatula and scrambled to reach his arms out to catch Teddy, and everything froze. 

Harry had dove onto his knees, arms out towards Teddy, but there was Teddy, hovering in the air red-faced with tears, just inches from the tiled floor. 

He gapped at what he saw. The young man would have brushed it off again as Teddy's accidental magic saving him from a nasty fall, but he couldn't. Not when his hands were tingling and the way the hairs on the back of his neck stood up at the static air of magic around him. 

No, it had to have been something else. _Someone else._

Ignoring the fear and questions that crept into his mind, Harry quickly stood up and plucked Teddy from the air and immediately went into mothering mode to soothe the child. He turned off the burner where a half-cooked grilled cheese sat and focused on Teddy until his cries mellowed down to soft sniffles at his collar. 

He finished lunch quickly with Teddy in his arms. 

After they were both fed, Harry packed a diaper bag and made his way to the Washington D.C. magical community at the heart of the city where he could get a quick port-key to the MACUSA headquarters. After all, this was something important where he would need to be seen as soon as possible. 

An hour and a half Harry and Teddy were sitting in front of a desk that belonged to a wizard in the investigative department. He was also in New York again for the first time since he moved to the states. 

"So, Mr. Potter, what brings you to my office today," The man had asked. The plaque on his desk said his name was Warner Hemlock, "You're request to see someone ASAP was rather peculiar with how vague it was, so no one was sure where to send you, which is why you are in my department. We handle a broad range of things, from accidental no-maj exposure to large investigations of the nefarious kind." He explained.

"Um," Harry glanced at the snoozing Teddy in his lap. This meeting cut well into his naptime, "Are you familiar with my case? Meaning why I am in America and why I had to leave Wizarding Britain?" Harry asked first. 

The man nodded, the greying brown hair of his shifting with his movement, "I am, I was briefed and have read your casefile beforehand, does that pertain to why are you here?" 

"Yes sir," Harry nodded, "I was told after The War that I no longer had enough magic to be considered a wizard, but had more than a squib. I accepted my life without magic, but something happened today that makes me doubt the healers' findings." Harry took in a shaky breath, looking up through his lashes to see the man waiting patiently for him to explain, "I believe I still have magic. I... I stopped Teddy from falling off the table today. I thought it may have been his own accidental magic, but with the way I felt... I think it was my doing. But I didn't have a wand or anything, and I was rubbish before at wandless magic, so I don't know how I did it... But I did." 

The wizard hummed in thought, sitting back in his chair in contemplation, "...It is possible," He started slowly, leaning forward once again, giving Harry a grin, "That they were wrong. Your wizarding community was, and still is, stuck in their ways, and believe that one can only do magic with a wand. They believe that you must use incantations for spells and charms, but this is untrue. 

"Because of our history, American witches and wizards do not use words with our spells, as we needed to be as inconspicuous as possible with muggles, and strange Latin words would only draw attention to us. And wands, they only help with controlling our magic and put more power behind our spells because it channels magic much easier than we could ourselves. But," He looked from Harry to Teddy for a moment, before he looked back at Harry, "There are a remarkable people that do not need words or wands to do magic. We associate it with Native American witches and wizards as they are more in tune with their magic than we are, as they view it as something sacred and we see it as just another part of our life. But they only need intent behind any magical act, which I believe is what you displayed." 

"Really?" Harry interrupted with a look of shock and fear on his fear. 

"Yes. Would you be able to submit the memory from today for analysis? And would you consent to a full healer exam to prove this? You may have a different type of magical core which could explain why the previous healers could not detect much magic within you." He asked, already getting some paperwork ready for Harry to sign. 

"Of course, I'd like to know what's going on with me and if I'm ok and if Teddy will be alright." 

"Oh, I don't think this is anything dangerous," He had quickly, making Harry feel a bit better, "If it is what I think it is, the only thing you would need to worry about is relearning your magic." 

"You think I still may be magical? That it wasn't just a fluke?" Harry asked in a watery voice. He wasn't sure how he was going to take the news if he was magical this whole time, and for his _home_ to kick him out just because he _wasn't_.

"I am 85% sure that you are," He smiled kindly at Harry, making the crow's feet at the corners of his eyes more prominent, "And that is with a healthy dose of skepticism. Would you like me to conjure a playpen for Teddy so we may get started?" 

Harry smiled gratefully and nodded, standing as the playpen was transfigured from a lamp beside him to gently lay Teddy down.

"I am going to get a few friends of mine, as well as request a qualified healer to get you looked at. I will be but a moment." 

With another nod from Harry, the man left the office. 

\- 

Over the next three hours, Harry was put through test after test, after the memory from that day was in analysis. 

Teddy stayed with Harry as he transferred to the magical hospital where he could get a check-up, as well as go through more intense tests having to do with his magical core.

It was determined by the end of the day that Mr. Hemlock was correct. 

Harry had magic this whole time. _The whole time_. He had been living a muggle life because he was told to believe that his magical core was so exhausted in the final battle of the war that it could not recuperate.

He had to leave his home and loved ones because he was no longer allowed to live there because he was different. It didn't matter that he signed away his childhood when he entered Hogwarts, no not at all. It didn't matter that he defeated the Dark Lord, it didn't matter that he _died_. Harry was pushed away and to a new country without any friends or family because he no longer fit the norm of the people he thought loved him.

Mr. Hemlock explained that his magical core was different. It wasn't that of a normal wizard, hence why most of the tests ran on him years ago didn't detect his core. It was large and powerful, more powerful than he or any of the healers had seen in a long time, not that it was something to be worried about. But what was the most different about it, was how _pure_ his magical core was. Even though it was such a pure magical core, as if they were looking at a child's core, it was neither light or dark.

Harry ended up meeting the president of the MACUSA after he was told the findings. After all, to have such an amazing story and person among their people was an honor.

The witch was lovely, even if Harry came to terms that he was gay after he moved to the US, he found her stunning. Tall and muscular, high cheekbones adorning her dark cheeks and striking caramel eyes. Teddy found himself smitten and giggling whenever she held him and tickled his sides.

The only condition that both the president and Mr. Hemlock placed upon Harry was to keep this new finding a secret from the majority of the UK wizarding world. While America knew that just because someone was powerful, did not mean they would go dark, it would be foolish to believe so, the UK may believe that he could become the next Dark Lord.

So Harry would only be able to tell people he absolutely trusted, and at the moment, that was only Andy. And maybe George. 

Mr. Hemlock allowed him to floo Andromeda to tell her the news, that he did have magic and that everyone was wrong. 

Harry was embarrassed to cry in front of Mr. Hemlock as he had just met the man that day, but he couldn't help it. Andy soothed him as he cried at how wronged he felt and crushed and betrayed by the place he called home. He couldn't believe how closed minded the Ministry was and how his friends were even treating him different because he supposedly didn't have any more magic.

Before the floo had ended, and after Harry calmed down, Mr. Hemlock made it clear to Andy that this new information would need to be kept under wraps. No, he didn't threaten her but did make it known that they could only protect Harry while he was on American soil. 

Harry went home that night with a stack of papers that held a schedule for Harry with a team of healers and professors to help Harry regain his skills and harness his magic. But, this would take place after he finished his spring semester, thus would begin in June. 

He was scared and nervous and completely unsure of what this new future will bring, but Harry was looking forward to this. His life was a happy one beforehand, and he would be damned if something as simple as this would mess it up. 

He did look forward to being able to help Teddy harness his own magic when the time came. Which he could have done magicless, but he would be able to show Teddy now, rather than just tell him. 

He could do this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this may seem confusing, but i needed to explain harry's magic in this chapter! it may be a bit jumbled, but it did not fit well in any other part of the story. so if it seems out of the blue or too confusing, a lot more will be explained in the next chapter! (which will be the visit to andy's) 
> 
> also remember that this chapter (ch 2) is all flashback! it's all in the past 
> 
> i am also still taking requests of who you'd like to see harry end up! (it can be a ncis chara or hp chara :) )  
> the top 2 are Tony and Gibbs at the moment! and i can see it going either way, or even towards a different character, so just let me know!! (if i don't reply to all your comments, i do read every single one!!)

**Author's Note:**

> so ch 2 is a flash back, and ch 3 is going to be harry's visit to andromeda  
> so tell me on this ch or ch 2 who you would like to see harry end up with!! can be any hp or ncis character (i just want him paired with a male as i want it to be mxm)


End file.
